


貼身護衛（番外）

by Uniao666



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniao666/pseuds/Uniao666





	貼身護衛（番外）

貼身護衛（番外）

文星伊腳剛踏進金老爺的書房，就覺得有些不大對勁。  
房間裡空無一人，更沒有使用過的痕跡。  
她明明記得老爺這陣子都在海外出差，哪裡有可能叫人傳話說有事要跟她談。  
傭人是不可能無緣無故對她說謊的，那麽剩下能指使傭人的就是⋯  
文星伊心頭一跳，隨即轉身朝大小姐的臥室奔去。  
果然她拍開門，哪裡還有金容仙的身影，只剩下一位正在清掃的女僕。  
「大小姐呢？」  
文星伊沉著嗓子問她，盡量不讓自己聽起來很驚慌。  
似乎是被她嚇到了，裡頭的少女拿著雞毛撢子愣在那好半天沒動，最終才紅著臉回答，「大、大小姐說要出去透透氣⋯」  
沒等她說完，文星伊又踩著匆忙的腳步離開。  
她穿過大堂跟被悉心打理的庭院，來到藏在樹林中精巧的白色雙層小木屋。  
門是鎖著的，文星伊鬆了口氣。鎖了就代表人在裡面。  
「大小姐！」她退了幾步朝裡面喊道。  
過沒多久，果然就聽到裡頭傳來熟悉的怒吼。  
「不準進來！！」

-

金容仙生氣的時候喜歡躲到樹林裡的小木屋中，那是爸爸在她某一次生日時為她蓋的。  
小公主脾氣拗，生起氣來能把自己關在裡面好幾個小時，連平時最親的奶媽都勸不出來。  
文星伊剛上任沒幾個月，金容仙又跟老爺發了場好大的脾氣。  
小護衛懵懵懂懂的，看自家父親一邊安慰氣到七竅生煙的老爺一邊跟自己使眼色，才摸摸鼻子跑去找大小姐。  
她個性耿直，覺得自己的任務得自己做完，愣是自己找遍了金家大宅，直到奶媽在庭院中攔下氣喘吁吁的她，才得知大小姐正把自己關在秘密基地中。  
文星伊有些猶豫的按了按門鈴，裡頭馬上傳來氣勢驚人的奶音。  
「不準進來！！」  
她手抖了抖，不敢再繼續按，只得怯生生地喊，「大小姐⋯」  
裡頭人似乎有些愣住了，隔了幾秒才傳來聲音。  
「⋯你怎麼知道我在這裡？」  
「奶媽跟我說的。」  
文星伊退了幾步，手指貼在褲子兩側，恭恭敬敬地回答。  
「大小姐，跟我回宅子吧，大家都在擔心您。」  
「我不要！那個死老頭才不會擔心我！」  
「可是⋯」文星伊為難的想了想，「老爺再這麼生氣下去對身體不好⋯」  
裡頭安靜了幾秒，又傳來倔強的回答，「⋯我不管！你不準進來！」  
文星伊沒辦法，只得喊道，「那我在外面等大小姐。」  
金容仙沒理她，只是逕自地把自己包在毯子裡發呆。  
那麽冷的天，過沒多久她就會回去了。  
直到隔天金容仙在門前發現縮成一團的文星伊，她才發現她真的在冬日裡等了一晚上。  
小人兒雙頰通紅，意識有些渙散。  
「大小姐⋯不生氣了好不好？」  
金容仙差點就要嚎啕大哭，忍著鼻尖的酸楚跑去找人幫忙。  
後來那幾天文星伊高燒不退，金容仙難得地乖乖待在房間裡，連金老爺對她發飆也沒回嘴，只是獨自安安靜靜的沉思。  
她想，文星伊真的是個傻瓜。

-

算起來其實也沒什麼大事，只不過是文星伊突如其來的說要請假三天，問理由也只說私事，惹得金容仙有些不開心。  
脾氣一上來，她就不由自主地想躲進木屋裡。  
撒了幾個謊把文星伊騙走，一個人跑進木屋之後，金容仙才後知後覺的意識到自己的行為有多像小孩。  
但事到如今自己走出去又有些掛不住面子，乾脆一不做二不休，把氣撒到底，這才有了剛剛那場面。  
文星伊還是堅持不懈的在外面喊著，喊的金容仙心裡倒是甜滋滋的。  
她的文星伊還是像以前一樣傻，不管多久都會等她。  
這樣想著的同時，外面的聲響突然間就停止了。  
金容仙有些疑惑，她不信文星伊這麼快就放棄了。  
她爬下小床，靠在樓梯間小心翼翼地窺視外面，卻什麼人也沒發現。  
「呀，這個傢伙現在耐心那麽差了嗎啊啊啊——」  
還沒罵完，金容仙突然就發現自己騰空了起來，落入溫暖的懷抱當中。  
她頭腦都還沒轉過來，只能瞪著眼看著始作俑者。  
「大小姐。」  
文星伊穩穩的抱著她，透著淡淡的紅酒的氣味。  
「你怎麼進來的！」  
「我有鑰匙。」  
「你——！」  
金容仙正要發作，卻見文星伊像小狗般委屈的眼神。  
「大小姐⋯」  
眼前的人一反平時凌厲的樣子，囁囁嚅嚅地開口，低沉的嗓音夾雜著奶聲奶氣的音調。  
「別生氣了好不好⋯？」  
金容仙瞬間就忘了自己剛剛要罵什麼。  
文星伊這副模樣讓她玩心大起，決定好好調教一下這隻小奶夠。  
她放軟身子，抬手撫上對方脖頸上自己親手戴上的頸鏈。  
空氣突然有些燥熱，金容仙泯了泯唇才緩解掉漸漸上升的慾望。  
天知道她對紅酒有多沒克制力。  
「大小姐⋯？」  
「眼睛閉著。」  
文星伊聽話的閉上眼，只是耳邊的騷動讓她的氣息越顯粗重。  
金容仙貼著她的耳，「抓到我就原諒你。」，然後文星伊就感覺到手中溫軟的身子離開了自己。  
「不準睜開眼哦。」  
即使閉著眼，文星伊也能想像到現在她的大小姐臉上大概帶著得意的笑容，以為自己看不到就抓不到她了。  
她順著空氣中的玫瑰花香，一路無阻的來到樓梯前，聽到頭頂上傳來輕輕的笑聲。  
向前摸了摸，果然發現樓梯被堵住了，文星伊淺淺地彎起嘴角，然後在金容仙的驚呼聲下靠著扶手徒手攀上二樓。  
她嗅了嗅空氣，閉著眼毫不猶豫地朝某個方向邁進，直到感覺到柔軟的花香被自己抵在牆上才停止。  
「抓到了。」  
她無法自拔地探進金容仙的髮間聞了聞，才滿意的嘆了口氣。  
金容仙有些不可置信，靠在牆上啞口無言。  
「大小姐，我可以睜開眼了嗎？」  
「不行！」  
她回過神，懷疑自己是不是被耍了。  
「你是不是偷偷睜開眼！」  
「沒有。」  
「那你怎麼辦到的？！」  
「味道。」  
「你是狗嗎⋯」  
文星伊歪著頭想了想，又貼近了金容仙幾公分。  
「汪。」  
「⋯」  
金容仙覺得自己快瘋了，最近這傢伙越來越合她的胃口，佔有慾蹭蹭地直往上漲。  
遇到這種可攻可奶的犬系護衛要怎麼辦？  
吃掉啊！  
她靠在牆上挺著腰，雙手抓著文星伊的腰直往自己的方向帶，兩處敏感的部位就這樣互相頂著。  
「嗯哼⋯」  
文星伊咬著牙關發出了悶哼。  
金容仙舔了舔她閉著的眼角，妖媚地說道，「再玩一次，剛剛那個不算。」  
她推開聳拉著耳朵的文星伊，然後撕下腺體上的抑制貼，房間四處頓時充斥著濃厚的玫瑰花香。  
這樣饒是文星伊也沒辦法透過味道找她了。  
「大小姐，這是命令嗎？」  
「這是命令。」  
「遵命。」  
金容仙滿意的笑了笑，輕巧的越過樓梯間的障礙來到一樓後，才又對還站在原地喘著粗氣的文星伊喊道，「抓到了有獎勵哦。」  
被訊息素挑起慾望的人熱得有些不自在，轉了轉身子之後閉著眼脫起了西裝外套，留下一件薄薄的V領背心。  
精實又白皙的手臂裸露在外面，配上刺青的圖騰，看的金容仙眼睛發直，不禁感嘆自己的眼光。  
當初買這件給她真是買對了。  
手臂的主人顯然對閉著眼下樓梯沒什麼耐心，在金容仙一個愣神的瞬間，便抓著欄杆直接從二樓跳了下來。  
金容仙嚇得那是一個激靈，趕緊從櫃子上跳下來跟著文星伊繞圈。  
繞了幾圈後，文星伊停了下來。  
「大小姐⋯我真的可以去抓您嗎？」  
金容仙看她苦惱的樣子，以為她找不到自己，內心還有些得意。  
「當然。」  
下一秒，鋪天蓋地的紅酒味朝她襲來。  
金容仙瞬間軟了，腹間止不住的搔癢讓她幾乎站不住腳，跌進有力的懷抱中。  
「抓到了。」  
文星伊顫抖地環著香軟的人兒，語氣裡滿是壓抑。  
「哈啊⋯你這樣、犯規。」  
「是大小姐同意的。」  
金容仙說不過她，瞇著眼打量對方。文星伊依然閉著眼，耳尖紅的過份。  
「大小姐⋯下面⋯難受⋯⋯」  
被她一說，金容仙這才發覺她的褲檔間早已鼓成一座小山丘。  
她笑了笑，抬手撫上抵在她小腹的硬物，緩緩地搓揉。  
「這裡嗎？」  
「嗯哼⋯大⋯小姐⋯」  
文星伊舒服地哼了哼，卻又越發難耐起來，整張小臉紅的跟蘋果似的。  
「好吧，既然你又抓到我了，就給你點獎勵。」  
金容仙故意在她耳邊喘了口氣，才慢慢地蹲下身子。  
「睜開眼，看著我。」她命令。  
文星伊剛睜開眼，就看到她的大小姐正跪在地上咬著她褲襠的拉鍊往下拉，一臉妖媚。  
她情不自禁地向前挺了挺腰，換來大小姐嬌嗔的眼神。  
「不準動，聽話。」  
金容仙拉下自家小奶狗的西裝褲，隔著內褲吻上了那個總是讓自己欲仙欲死的小傢伙。  
小奶狗大大地喘了口氣。在確定她仍乖乖地沒亂動之後，金容仙才從內褲中掏出硬挺的碩大。  
她咽了咽口水，開始從柱身往頂部邊舔弄邊搓揉。  
吞吐了好一陣子之後，金容仙的下身早已濕的不像樣，文星伊卻一點也沒有要到頂的樣子，仍舊硬的發翹。  
金容仙有些不滿，抓著那處站起身質問。  
「你什麼耐力變這麼好？」  
她可是記得她第一次不到十分鐘就射了。  
「因為大小姐老是讓我硬著，久了就⋯」  
金容仙挑了挑眉，對這個答案還算接受。  
她慢條斯理地拖了居家服，抓著硬挺，塞到了自己濕熱的下身摩擦。  
「只是硬著可不行，也要讓我滿意啊。」  
文星伊被激起了勝負欲，抱起金容仙就想插進濕潤的洞口。  
頭部滑入穴口的瞬間，金容仙卻突然來了句，「哈啊⋯等等。」  
她攀在文星伊身上，不給對方深入的機會。  
「你還沒說為什麼要請假。」  
在這種時機被阻止，文星伊有些眼紅卻不敢造次，只能發出低低的吼聲，那聲音怎麼聽怎麼委屈。  
金容仙理了理她的髮鬢，安慰道，「聽話，乖。」  
「⋯想要幫、大小姐準備生日禮物⋯」  
聽到意料之外的答案，金容仙有些感動。  
「準備生日禮物要三天？」  
「嗯。」文星伊認認真真地點了頭，「大小姐的生日很重要。」  
如果不是她下面的硬挺還在金容仙體內蠢蠢欲動，那副正經的樣子幾乎要讓人以為在做什麼報告一樣。  
但金容仙就喜歡她這樣，可以滿足她慾望的認真小狼犬。  
內心一片柔軟，金容仙吻上了對方的唇。  
她雙腿勾在文星伊的腰上，隨著漸漸加深的吻沉下自己的腰。  
文星伊還是沒敢動，在喘息的空檔囁囁嚅嚅地問道，「大小姐⋯還生氣嗎？」  
金容仙靠著她笑了，咬了咬她的唇反問。  
「我生氣你會怎樣？」  
「那、那就是我失職了⋯我沒有資格陪在大小姐身邊⋯」  
文星伊眼神暗了下來，連帶語氣也弱了下來。  
「文星伊！」  
「是！」  
金容仙拉著她的頸鏈，兇狠地說道。  
「你現在不幹我，才叫做失職。」  
文星伊一個激靈，把金容仙頂的嗯嗯阿阿叫，小分身又在她體內漲大了一圈。  
她奮力地往內衝刺了幾下，隨即整個拔了出來，帶出連絲的液體。  
突然的空虛讓金容仙疑惑不已，她轉頭，發現文星伊欲言又止的表情。  
「星伊？」  
「我真的能待在大小姐身邊嗎？」  
金容仙突然就想到，文星伊發高燒那年，她也是這樣帶著委屈巴巴的眼神躺在床上問還能不能待在自己身邊。  
這個傢伙，到底要多可愛。  
金容仙恨不得在她的頸鏈上再加個名牌，上面寫金容仙所有物。  
她推倒文星伊讓她躺在地板上，自己則是扶著碩大緩慢地坐了上去。  
「哈啊⋯好舒服⋯」  
她咬著唇，故意喊的大聲。  
「大小姐⋯！我快要⋯⋯」  
文星伊的氣息越來越混亂，金容仙含著她的手指，要她注意自己。  
「剛剛說的、嗯⋯生日禮物，給你一天的時間、哈啊⋯⋯就一天。」  
文星伊頭腦有些昏沉，只得逼自己集中，腰卻還是自發地律動著。  
「是的。」  
「還有、只有你可以，待在我身邊。」金容仙頂不住劇烈的快感，整個人軟趴趴的倒在文星伊身上，「嗯哼⋯聽到沒？」  
「⋯是的。」  
「然後，射進來。」她舔了舔唇，「我餓了，我的小狼犬。」  
文星伊緊緊圈著她，全身散出一種危險的氣息。  
「是的，大小姐。」

-END-


End file.
